The subject of the invention is a hub, in particular for a rear bicycle wheel.
So far, rear wheel hubs have been used having freewheels with 3 or 6 pawls which mesh with the toothed surface of an inner toothed disc. There is disclosed in the U.S patent application No. US20080006500 the description of a rear wheel hub having a hub shell and a freewheel shell which are rotatably supported by two bearings relative to a hub axle. The hub shell is slidingly coupled through spline coupling with a ring disc provided with frontal toothing which intermesh with the toothing of identical freewheel coupling ring spline coupled with the freewheel shell, while the rings are urged towards one another by springs.